


Daddy's Home

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: He's kept you waiting.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little slow to update my AO3 with the Tumblr requests I've had in the past. If you haven't read this one, you're in for a treat. x
> 
> My Tumblr: https://negansaysyouearnwhatyoutake.tumblr.com

There weren’t many things that you’d gamble on these days, bet the entirety of a wager.

One of which, had been finding love. In a world where the dead ran so free and careless, destroying families and pulling lovers apart, there simply hadn’t been space for it. The concept was simply obsolete. It didn’t fit into your world: survive, live another day.

But you’d been proven wrong. By a man cloaked in his own insecurities as much as leather. The two were so intertwined that when he disrobed at night, he almost seemed like a different person—so much lighter as he touched you with a tenderness that was once reserved for a woman you’d never know.

Now there were things that you couldn’t—wouldn’t dare—put your metaphorical money against. The most important: Negan would always come back to you.

But he hadn’t. Not this time.

“You’re lying, Simon!”

“I’m not, Y/N,” He steps forward in an attempt to grasp your wrist but you dart backward, tripping over your heels as you put some distance between the two of you, “listen to me, dammit! Dwight and I scoured— Every. _Inch_.—of the sounding area. There was nothing! Not even that godforsaken bat!”

“He might be out there. You didn’t find a body.” You grasp the silk of your robe, clutching it to your chest as if to protect yourself from his accusations…his beady eyes. They seem so unconcerned, rather, trained on the thin strap of your nightdress.

You’d been expecting Negan. Instead, Simon had been at your door.

“Just get out, Simon. I bet you just love playing leader, don’t you? His spots not even cold yet, but you’re right in it.” The bile that you had been holding at bay, rises in your throat and you desperately try to choke it down.

“He’s dead, hun’. Sooner you realize that the sooner we can move forward.” He gives you one last lingering look before leaving.

Alone in your room, there were no distractions to ward away the disorienting thoughts.

* * *

A week had gone by, and still, no sign of Negan.

You’d taken to sleeping in his bed, one of your favored locations in the factory. The other wives hated to spend more time with him then needed. But you hadn’t minded. You rather enjoyed the hazy, sated look in his eyes after a bout of lovemaking. The way he’d trace a finger, idly against your naked back as you lay tucked against his chest.

Now there was none of that, his sheets carried the remaining fragrance of his aftershave, and your small body was unable to produce enough heat to warm the silk sheets like he could. Coupled with the occasional tear that would fall, wetting the pillow tucked beneath your chin; you were, quite literally, wallowing in your own bed of sadness.  

The subtle presence of another person in the room startles you from a restless sleep. For a moment, it’s as if you’re trapped between a cruel dream and the bitterness of reality before your mind clears.

He was here, worse for wear, but with you nonetheless.

“Negan!” He winces, just slightly, when you throw your full weight against him. “I knew you’d come back!”

“Miss me?” There isn’t an inch of space that you don’t hurriedly kiss, re-memorizing the familial planes of his features.

“Wha—” He motions for you to whisper, so you do, “what happened? Simon said there was an accident. He and Dwight looked everywhere…” You can’t help the skepticism that leaks into your words.

Then after a brief contemplation, you blurt out: “Simon hit on me.”

“I bet he did,” He murmurs, an unspoken understanding passing between the two of you. Simon was as good as dead, or he was going to wish he was. You’ve never seen Negan like this, so bloodied and determined. Beneath his hardened irises, a small fire smolders. “We’re in need of some changes around here, baby,” His gaze dips for a moment, taking in the plunge of your nightgown, “let the joker think he’s in charge for a little bit longer. C’mon, shower with me.”

You agree, eagerly in need of one as it is.

Under the stream of the water, encased in the steamy shower stall, the weight of the unknown falls away from your shoulders, swirling past your toes and down the drain as he cradles you against him.

“Happy?”

“Yes,” You sigh, tilting your head to give him better access to the expanse of sensitive flesh at your neck. Is it that obvious? Good. A low purr sounds at the back of your throat as you push against the wet tiled wall, using it as leverage to press back against his slick chest. Cradling his hardening member against the swell of your ass. “I missed you, Ne— _ow_!”

Your ass smarts, tingling from his palm as it crashes down on the curve of your ass.

“I missed you, _Daddy_.” You correct, eyes shutting as the familiar jolt of pain settles against your skin. Collecting at the apex of your sex. Oh, how you’d missed this.

“Better.” He resumes stroking you, seemingly unaffected. You wished you had his willpower. The stall fills with your excitement, brimming over until it threatens to suffocate you in the small space. “You missed me, hmm?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Arching your back to give him further access to your dripping center, he reaches his other palm around your front, pressing down on the bundle of nerves as you move against his hand.

“Are you going to take Daddy’s cock like a good lil’ girl?” Your answering mewl is cut short, as he slaps a wet palm over your mouth. It’s for the best, you’re not sure if you could keep quiet. Without another word, he steps closer, bending you forward as he drags the head of his cock against your weeping slit. Your body responds in kind, eagerly enveloping him in its warm vice. Inch by aching inch as he becomes fully seated within you.

The small puffs of air from your nostrils tickle his hand as he savors the way your body trembles beneath him. He’d almost had this taken away from him. The thought causes him to clutch you tighter, pressing his lips behind your ear as he promises, “Daddy’s home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make me write better and faster! I just love hearing what you guys have to say. x


End file.
